


First Words

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nice Armitage Hux, Parent Armitage Hux, Parent Rose Tico, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After their daughter says ‘mama’ to Rose, Hux tries to make her say ’dada’.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

“ Say Dada,” Hux insisted with his daughter in his arms. “Da-da.”

The little girl was just days over her first year and had recently – finally – said ‘mama’, which had prompted Hux into teaching her how to say ‘dada’ as well. And it wasn’t working at all.

“Mama,” she said back in a giggle.

“No. Dada,” he repeated. “Say dada.”

Rose just filmed the scene in front of her with a smile, trying hard not to laugh. Maria’s hair was a bit of a mess, but they didn’t quite care. She looked more like Rose than Hux, but definitely had his eyes and everyone could see it from afar. Hux was a wonderful father too, very attentive and never complaining about his duties, and whenever someone mentioned that he was kind for ‘babysitting’ Maria when they realised he was alone with the baby, or that he was a good husband for ‘helping’ his wife with chores, he corrected them by stating that the baby and the house was just as his as they were hers, and he was doing his duty, which was – according to himself – the bare minimum someone should be doing for their spouses, regardless of their gender.

He was very loving with the two of them. Being from a family in which he had barely any positive attention from his father, her husband was very focused on giving their daughter everything that he didn’t have.

Oblivious to her father’s effort and adoration, Maria reached out and dug a small chubby hand into Hux’ red locks, pulling them hard and making him grimace.

“Ouch.”

Rose chose the moment to walk into the living room, and he turned his head to watch her.

“Having fun?” she sat by his side.

“It’s not fair,” he frowned. “She won’t say dada.”

Rose laughed, making a funny face at their girl, who giggled instantly.

“Don’t be jealous, I spend more time with her than you do,” she caressed his face for a moment, and saw Maria pouting with the corner of her eyes.

Rose chuckled a bit. Now that was Armie’s pout, she noticed.

“Come here,” she whispered to her husband, cupping his cheek and bringing him to a gentle kiss.

Their lips had barely touched for more than one second before Maria complained loudly, and when she moved away to look at her, the baby girl pulled her father from close to hers with an angry look that Rose had never seen on her daughter’s tiny face.

“Dada dada,” she said, scoffing her mother. “Dada!”

The couple couldn’t hold it for more than a few seconds, bursting into laughter.

“She’s jealous,” Rose realised, out of breath. “I can’t believe it!”

Hux, however, only gave his girl several cheek and forehead kisses, tickling her little soft stomach.

“Who cares?” she turned to Rose. “She said dada!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
